


This Is What You Wanted?

by munekiris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munekiris/pseuds/munekiris
Summary: All Sasuke wanted other than getting revenge on his brother, was to severe his ties with Naruto. But is that what he really wants? And is he willing to do anything to get that?





	This Is What You Wanted?

It was just another fight. Between the sun and the moon. The light and the dark. The good and the bad.

Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's goal was as it always was, to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Sasuke goal was as it always was, to severe his ties with Naruto at all costs.

This was it, the event every battle came to, the fateful moment where rasengan and chidori clashed.

Naruto stood in place, bruises and scratches littering his form, a rasengan formed in his hand.

Sasuke ran towards him, chidori charged, but at the last second, the moment where light and dark were supposed to meet. . . they didn't.

Naruto dispelled his rasengan and smiled as Sasuke's chidori plunged through his heart.

Sasuke stood, his hand penetrating Naruto's chest, blood of his own and of Naruto's splattered across him.

Sasuke's chidori sputtered out, leaving nothing but silence.

Naruto's form leaned into Sasuke, not having the power to stand any longer.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's body and stepped to the side, allowing the once lively ninja to fall to the ground.

The faint sound of Naruto's body hitting the ground filling the absence of noise.

Sasuke turned, to look at his one and only friend.

Naruto was smiling, smiling at him.

Naruto, with blood staining his hair, and bruises decorating his body. Naruto, with a bloody hole in the middle of his chest. . . was smiling.

Naruto knew what was happening. He knew he was dying, and he knew the Kyubi couldn't help him now, this was the end.

Sasuke felt a void in his chest. As if something that used to be there had been ripped from his soul.

He gripped the shirt above his heart. This is what he wanted. To severe his ties to Naruto.

This is what he wanted, the end of the knuckle-headed ninja that would never give up on him.

This is what he wanted. . . right?

Then why did he feel so. . . empty?

"Stupid teme." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke fell to his knees, realizing he almost killed the only person that never gave up on him.

The only person that ever loved him. . . the only person that he ever loved.

"Usuratonkachi. . ?" Sasuke whimpered, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"Stupid teme, don't cry."

Sasuke wiped his tears, but to no avail, they kept coming. "Your not going to die." He said.

Naruto didn't answer, instead he smiled at the sky. "Will you go back to Konoha now Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Everyone misses you."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I hoped you would go back. . ." Naruto hesitated. ". . . For me."

Sasuke whimpered. "Stop talking dobe."

"Sasuke."

He looked at Naruto. And for the first time in three years, he really saw him. He saw the damaged boy that still smiled because he thought no one cared.

He say the boy that was selfless, always wanting to help others.

And now he saw the boy that gave up his dream just to bring Sasuke back home.

"I'm dying." Naruto said.

"No your not!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto didn't seem to hear him. "When you go back to Konoha, become Hokage for me."

"You're not going to die!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto's limp body closer to his. "Stop talking like that!"

Sasuke's tears dropped onto Naruto's face.

"Sasuke?"

"Shut up usuratonkachi, shut up." He grabbed Naruto bridal-style and began running. "Shut up, your not going to die."

"I love you. . . Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

Sasuke stopped in his path and looked down at Naruto.

"Naruto. . ?" He spoke softly. "Naruto?" He asked with more urgency.

Sasuke fell to his knees, burying his head into Naruto's chest "I love you too. . . Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, you can find more shitposting on my twitter @_bleachedart_  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
